Frontier Guardians
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Pitch is out to take over the world again, and with the other Guardians dead, destroying him is all up to Jack Frost. There's just two problems; 1. It's not his world. 2. He has his old body back and is no longer a Guardian. With the help of the frontier gang, can he finally put a stop to Pitch's rein of terror and save the world? T just in case. Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Prolouge

Hey, guys! Yes, I'm writing another story. And if reminiscent-afterthought is reading this, I know the amount I'm writing is small compared to yours, but life gets in the way of my writing right now and I've got writers block on several stories. And thanks for your support with my other stories! (If you're not reading this, I'm talking to myself and sound crazy)

Thanks to my beta, digiwonder, for proofing this prologue before I published it and to LacrymosaRules for being there to support me! Another story dedicated to you two!

Anyway, I just discovered how hard it is to do face painting with a hyper five year old who keeps begging you to do more but fidgets and rubs away most of the work. And then complains because it's smudged. -_-' And I'm supposed to be on holiday...

Speaking of holiday: School starts in about two weeks so I won't be updating as frequently, but apparently my bitch of a business teacher has retired so WAHOO! REALLY hoping it's not just a rumour, cause she's plain evil!

Anyway, you're probably getting bored with my little rant, so enjoy the story and, like my other stories, you can interview any character, Pitch included.

**I don't own digimon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Jack Frost growled as he spotted his arch-enemy, his white hair whipping his translucent face, half-blocking his ice-coloured eyes as he jumped from one rooftop to another, careful not to tumble into the filthy alleyway bellow, "Pitch Black!"

Pitch whipped around, not a black hair on his head stirring, smirking as he saw the boy, his demonic eyes piercing Jack's soul, "Ah, Jack. We meet again."

"Where are the other Guardians?" Jack snarled, clutching his staff in a death grip, wishing he could just blast Pitch into oblivion using it. But the other Guardians came before a grudge.

Pitch's eyes widened as he turned around, "You mean them?"

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he glanced down at the alleyway ground. All of the Guardians were lying there, motionless, lifeless, glassy eyes staring unseeingly at the star-filled sky above them. "What did you do?"

Pitch smirked, looking up at the sky, "I needed sacrifices to get where I'm going. I hope there are no… **hard feelings**."

Jack growled, glancing back up at Pitch, "Where are you going?"

Pitch smirked as a portal appeared just above him, "That is none of your concern."

Jack growled, glancing sadly at the other guardians for a moment before latching onto Pitch's cloak as the portal began to suck him in, "I am a Guardian! It's my duty to protect this world at all costs!"

Pitch growled, attempting to shake the boy off, "But it isn't this world."

That was all Jack remembered before he was sucked into the portal and separated from Pitch.

* * *

"Who is he?"  
"Now how am I supposed to know that, buddy?"  
"It was a rhetorical question, Takuya."  
"Do you think he'll be okay?"  
"Takuya, he's unconscious on the side of the road. What do you think?"

Jack groaned, blinking his eyes open as he forced himself onto his elbow, "Where… am I?"

"Hey, you okay, buddy?"

Jack frowned, glancing up at the boy who had spoken. On his tanned face was genuine concern as he reached down a gloved hand to help Jack up, the sun glinting off his goggle-covered hat, which concealed most of his coal-chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

Jack groaned again, pushing himself up, ignoring the brunette's hand, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Pitch," Jack replied, reaching down to grab his staff… which was no longer there.

As he glanced around wildly, the second boy took a step forward, "You came here alone. Now who are you?"

Jack scowled, glancing sideways at the ravenette's, whose long hair was kept tied back with a bandana, his cobalt eyes burning through Jack's icy ones while Jack shot mental daggers at him, "Jack Frost."

The brunette grinned, extending a hand to shake, "Well, I'm Takuya Kanbara and emo boy over there is Koji Minamoto. And don't mind him. He's like that with practically everyone."

"Not emo," Koji muttered, still glaring at Jack. "Now who's this 'Pitch' you were talking about?"

"Pitch Black," Jack stated, glancing around again for his staff as the two looked at him oddly, "You know, the boogie man?"

"Think he's on crack?" Takuya muttered, earning him an elbow in the gut from Koji. "Ugh! Why couldn't you be like your older brother?"

"Koichi was only born five minutes before me, Takuya," Koji glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

Takuya shrugged, grinning widely, "You're still younger, though!"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Koji glanced at Jack, who was continuing to search the pavement for his staff, his eyes wide in anxiety, "The boogie man?"

Jack nodded, frowning as Koji raised one eyebrow, "You're telling me you believe in me and not the boogie man?"

"What do you mean 'believe in you'?" Takuya queried.

Jack frowned, brushing a lock of hazel - wait, hazel hair? _But my hair's white._

Gasping, he ran to a shop window, freezing as he took in his appearance; tanned skin, hazel hair - not unlike Takuya's - and cocoa eyes, with a cerulean hoodie, jeans and white trainers instead of his old clothes.

"Who are you?" Koji repeated, agitation and exasperation now evident in his voice as Takuya made a 'crazy' sign, pointing at Jack.

Jack shook his head, eyes downcast as he turned around, "I'm… I **was** Jack Frost. Now… I don't know…"

_I'm no longer a Guardian, _he realised, dropping to his knees, much to Takuya's - who immediately ran over to him despite thinking him crazy - alarm. _So who am I?_

* * *

Pitch sighed as he glanced down at the world he had entered, the gentle breeze weaving a single lock of night-sky-coloured hair - which dangled in his pale face and black, beetle-y eyes - out of place, "It was worth giving up my true form to come here."

He smirked as he glanced down again, watching from the rooftop littered with pigeons as the people below continued to push and shove their way through the streets. "It won't be long now. Not when I have you," he pulled a glowing, purple orb from his pocket, bringing it close to his lips as he whispered the name, as if afraid of eavesdroppers, "Lillithmon."

* * *

I know this was short, but keep in mind that it's just the prologue. Hopefully I'll update soon! Reviews and people interviewing characters might encourage me to type faster, by the way! Bye!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am placing this on HIATUS and am more likely than not going to discontinue it at some stage. The strain of writing so many stories was just catching up to me. Sorry. I also have another in my head which would make it either thirteen or fifteen stories I'd be writing altogether, so... yeah...

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
